Lie To Me!
by Cyan Kyuhyun
Summary: Katakanlah sebuah kalimat cinta kepadaku walau itu bohong! Katakan kepadaku jika kamu menyukaiku, Shim Changmin! Lie to Me Chapter 3 updated! Changmin-Kyuhyun Fict! Don't Like, Don't Read!
1. 1

**JANGAN PERNAH MEMBACA CERITA INI BILA MEMANG TAK SUKA!**

Katakanlah sebuah kalimat cinta kepadaku walau itu bohong! Katakan kepadaku jika kamu menyukaiku, Shim Changmin!

**Title : _Lie to Me!_**

**Chapter :** 1

**Main Cast :** Kyuhyun Cho

**Rate :** T / PG-15

**Genre :** Romance, Humor

**Disclaimer :** Cerita ini asli buatan saya. Awas aja kalo ada yang ngaku-ngaku :p

**Warning :** Alur lambat inside, sisi evil Kyuhyun hilang

**- Happy Reading -**

"Kyuhyun, ayo turun dan makan," ajak kakaknya Ahra yang kepalanya menyembul di daun pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Sementara itu Kyuhyun sedang asyik berkutat dengan komputernya. "Hey, KYU!" dengan suara yang sedikit meninggi dari Ahra, akhirnya Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Ada apa, Noona?" tanya Kyuhyun yang kini sedang memakai kacamatanya.

"Ayo turun dan kita makan malam," ulang sang kakak sekali lagi setelah menghela napas.

"Oke, oke. Aku akan segera turun," Kyuhyun segera mematikan komputernya dan langsung melesat keluar dari kamarnya.

"Halo, Kyuhyun," sapa ibu Kyuhyun yang baru saja selesai memasak bimbimbab di dapur.

"Ne," Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan mengamati apa saja yang ada di atas meja makan yang ada di depannya. Hari ini begitu banyak makanan. Kyuhyun segera melirik ayahnya.

"Ada perayaan apa ini?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun sukses membuat sang ayah hampir tersedak kopi.

"Heuh," ayah Kyuhyun mendengus sambil melihat pakaiannya yang kotor akibat tumpahan kopi. "Euh, kau, Cho Kyuhyun! Panggil ayah atau intro dulu kan bisa?" ayah Kyuhyun langsung menepuk kepala Kyuhyun.

"Huwaa! Mianhaeyo, Appa!" Kyuhyun membuat tanda silang di atas kepalanya agar tidak ditepuk ayahnya. Namun sayang, tangan ayahnya sudah sampai di kepala Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun menjerit.

"Ini ada apa sih?" kata Ahra sambil membawa sepiring salad dari arah dapur dan mulai duduk di meja makan berkabung dengan Kyuhyun dan ayahnya.

"Baju ayah jadi kotor karena ulah Kyuhyun," kata sang ayah. Kyuhyun hanya nyengir sedikit lalu menyambar sumpit yang ada di depannya.

"Oh, iya, Kyuhyun. Ibu akan memberitahumu sesuatu," suasana ruang tengah yang tadinya gaduh tiba-tiba menjadi hening karena kata ibu Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa, Bu?" Kyuhyun lalu melahap daging bimbimbab.

"Eh, ini," kata ibu Kyuhyun sambil mencari sesuatu dari dalam saku pakaianya. Ibu Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah amplop besar. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya jadi keheranan. "Ini brosur dari SMA favorit yang kamu inginkan."

Merasa tidak percaya atas apa yang didapatnya Kyuhyun jadi tersedak. Ayah yang kebetulan duduk di samping Kyuhyun lalu mengambilkan segelas air putih bagi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dengan segera meminumnya.

"SMA Shinhwa!" tangan Kyuhyun segera mengambil amplop yang ada di atas meja makan.

"Kau benar!" sang ibu juga tak kalah senangnya. "Isi brosurnya dengan benar dan jika sudah bersekolah di sana, jangan berbuat macam-macam atau yang aneh-aneh! Kamu mengerti?" Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan hebat.

"Bagus! Sekarang ayo kita makan! Mari bedoa dahulu sebelum makan!" Ahra memimpin doa. "Mari makan!" Kini semuanya mulai makan.

"Eum...Ibfu kenapfua bisa tthahfu? (ibu kenapa bisa tahu?)" kata Kyuhyun yang mulutnya penuh dengan makanan.

"Tferran ddhuluw mfakanannya, Khyu, (telan dulu makanannya, Kyu,)" kata ayah Kyuhyun yang tingkahnya tak kalah dari Kyuhyun. Sementara itu Ahra hanya memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa pening.

"Hahaha, kalian berdua ini," ibu Kyuhyun lantas tertawa. "Ibu tahu karena insting," ia tersenyum.

"Insting?" Kyuhyun bingung.

"Ne. Itu insting," ibu dan Ahra lalu beradu pandang.

"Oh, aku sudah tahu," Kyuhyun menghadapkan pandangannya ke arah mangkuk makanannya lagi. "Pasti Noona yang member tahu."

"Hahaha. Ingat, kalau sudah bsekolah di sana jangan jadi anak nakal lagi," kata sang ibu mengingatkan Kyuhyun kembali.

"Ne, Umma."

.

"Ayo tidur! Besok kita akan berangkat bersama untuk mendaftarkanmu," kata Ahra dari balik pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"Sebentar lagi!" kata Kyuhyun yang tengah asyik bermain game. "Tuhkan, tewas!" Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. "Ini gara-gara kakak! Aku jadi kalah kan?"

"Enak saja menyalahkan orang," Ahra kesal. "Itu berarti kamu sudah diperintahkan untuk tidur! Nah, sekarang ayo tidur sana!" kata Ahra.

Dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun menonaktifkan komputernya untuk segera pergi tidur. Ahra segera menutup pintu setelah mengamati Kyuhyun yang sudah menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Selamat malam, Nae Dongsaeng," kata Ahra benar-benar sebelum menutup pintu.

"Selamat malam juga, Noona," Kyuhyun lalu memejamkan matanya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya untuk mengumpulkan energi untuk kegiatannya besok.

**- TBC -**

Mind to comment? Type your comment with click the review button~

Thank you for read (this) my fict... :D


	2. 2

**JANGAN PERNAH MEMBACA CERITA INI BILA MEMANG TAK SUKA!**

Katakanlah sebuah kalimat cinta kepadaku walau itu bohong! Katakan kepadaku jika kamu menyukaiku, Shim Changmin!

**Title : _Lie to Me!_**

**Chapter :** 2

**Main Cast :** Kyuhyun Cho

**Rate :** T / PG-15

**Genre :** Romance, Humor

**Disclaimer :** Cerita ini asli buatan saya. Awas aja kalo ada yang ngaku-ngaku :p

**Warning :** Alur lambat inside, sisi evil Kyuhyun hilang

**- Happy Reading -**

Pagi ini keluarga Cho bersiap untuk mengantarkan Kyuhyun untuk mendaftarkan diri ke SMA Shinhwa. Tuan Cho yang memakai setelan tuxedo hitam, Nyonya Cho yang memakai setelan gaun 2 piece merah, Ahra yang suka dengan gaun coklat dipadu blazer hitam untuk menutupi lengannya dan Kyuhyun yang sudah siap dengan kemeja coklat cream dipadu dengan celana hitam yang membalut kakinya yang indah. Semuanya tampak 'too perfect'.

"Bagaimana? Apakah kalian semua sudah siap?" kata ibu Kyuhyun.

"Kalau aku sudah. Tak tahu kalau Noona," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Eh! Aku juga sudah selesai kok!" Ahra tidak mau kalah. "Dasar! Kau ini, Cho Kyuhyun!" Kyuhyun hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Sudah jangan ribut di pagi hari," kata Nyonya Cho untuk meredam suasana.

"Ya sudah, Appa mau memanasi mobil dulu kalau begitu," Tuan Cho langsung berjalan keluar rumah.

Nyonya Cho memerintahkan Ahra dan Kyuhyun untuk segera mengikuti ayahnya. Ahra dan Kyuhyun pun menurut lalu berjalan keluar. Nyonya Cho lalu mengecek semua nyala listrik di rumah, mengecek semua lampu dan dapur. Apakah ada kompor yang masih menyala dan memutus semua hubungan benda elektronik dan sambungan listrik. Setelah sudah, ia keluar lalu mengunci pintu masuk rumah.

"Umma selalu kalau naik mobil selalu terakhir masuk," kata ayah Kyuhyun .

"Ibu kan harus mengecek rumah terlebih dulu sebelum ditinggalkan 'kan?" kata ibu Kyuhyun sambil memakai sabuk pengaman. "Ingat dulu waktu kita pergi, kompor menyala terus hingga kita pulang wisuda sekolah dasar Kyuhyun dulu?"

Ayah Kyuhyun langsung bungkam. Kyuhyun yang mengetahui situasi itu langsung meminta ayahnya untuk memutar DVD dengan lagu-lagu klasik di dalamnya untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Appa, tolong putarkan _Du Bist Alles_," pinta Kyuhyun dari belakang ayahnya.

"Itu track nomor berapa?" tanya ayah Kyuhyun sambil mengutak-atik DVD player yang ada di depannya.

"Nomor 5 mungkin. Aku kemarin menuliskan lagunya ke dalam DVD secara acak," Kyuhyun terus saja duduk tegap dan condong ke depan untuk menunggu lagu diputar.

Setelah track nomor 5 dibunyikan, lagu permintaan Kyuhyun telah benar diputar. Kyuhyun lalu menyandarkan kembali punggungnya di jok mobil sedan ayahnya lagi.

"Ternyata aku tidak lupa-lupa amat," Kyuhyun narsis.

"Dasar narsis!" kata Ahra sambil menepukkan bedak ke pipinya.

"Biar. Noona sendiri juga narsis," Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah.

"Ahaha. Anak-anakku, dua ini kok tidak bisa akur sih?" Ayah Kyuhyun tertawa.

–...–...–...–...–...–...–

"Whoa! Halaman sekolahnya bagus sekali!" Ahra kagum.

"Ini masih belum, Noona. Kalau kamu masuk ke dalam gedungnya kamu pasti malah bisa berteriak lebih wah lagi," kata Kyuhyun sambil memandang ke arah gedung utama yang persis dengan foto yang ada di situs resmi sekolah tersebut.

"Kau tau banyak ya, Kyu?" kata Ahra sambil memandang sendu adik laki-lakinya. Kyuhyun hanyak mengangguk.

"Di sini kalau tidak salah ruang sekretariatnya. Appa dan Umma akan berkonsultasi dahulu. Ahra dan Kyuhyun sebaiknya pergi ke ruang administrasi untuk menyerahkan formulir," kata ibu Kyuhyun lalu bersama ayah Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan.

"Oke. Ayo kita ke ruang administrasi," ajak Ahra. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mengangguk karena ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi karena sangat senang.

"Hoo~ Shim-sajangnim akhirnya tidak jadi pindah ya?" kata salah satu administrator. Sementara itu Shim Changmin hanya mengerutkan alisnya, tanda ia tidak senang.

"Sudah masuk ke daftar belum namaku?" Changmin marah.

"Sudah, Sajangnim. Terima kasih telah datang kemari," kata administrator itu. Changmin lalu pergi tanpa berpamitan atau basa-basi terlebih dahulu.

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan bersama kakaknya menuju ruang administrasi. Karena tidak memperhatikan jalannya ia jadi menabrak seseorang.

"Ah! Mianhaeyo!" Kyuhyun segera menunduk untuk meminta maaf.

"Perhatikan jalanmu! Jangan bengong makanya," Changmin memberikan pandangan yang menusuk bagi Kyuhyun.

"Hei! Berani kau membentak adikku? Dasar bocah!" Ahra lalu menyentil kening Changmin.

"Aww! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Changmin tidak terima.

"Masih berani kamu?" Ancam Ahra yang notabenenya adalah seorang kakak yang harus melindungi Kyuhyun. Changmin lalu membuang mukanya dan pegi meninggalkan Ahra dan Kyuhyun. "Orang macam apa dia itu?" gumam Ahra.

"Sudah, Kak. Ayo kita ke ruang administrasi," ajak Kyuhyun. Ahra lalu mengikuti adiknya berjalan.

"Iya juga sih. Ada apa dengan anak laki-laki itu? Kenapa masih pagi begini ia sudah marah-marah?" pikir Kyuhyun di dalam hatinya.

–...–...–...–...–...–...–

Kyuhyun dan Ahra sudah duduk di kursi tunggu sebelum pada akhirnya appa dan umma mereka keluar dari ruang sekretariat. Nampak wajah appa kusut namun umma masih tetap tersenyum. Munkin karena umma masih bicara kepada orang dari dalam ruang sekretariat itu. Setelah orang itu masuk kembali, wajah umma juga ikutan menjadi kusut.

"Appa dan Umma kenapa?" Ahra bertanya karena melihat ekspresi dari dari appa dan umma-nya.

Sang Appa kemudian melirik Kyuhyun dan segera mecekik leher Kyuhyun. Tentu saja itu hanya bercanda. Sang Appa lalu menarik Kyuhyun keluar dari bangunan utama Shinhwa Academy itu.

"Ukh, Appa! Se-sesak," tubuh Kyuhyun digoyangkan kesana-kemari oleh appanya.

Ahra lalu memandangi ummanya yang berdiri di sampingnya. Kenapa muka mereka kusut namun melihat tingkah sang appa yang begitu konyolnya.

"Umma, sebenarnya ada apa sih?" akhirnya Ahra bertanya karena situasi ini.

"Nanti saja di rumah ya?" jawab umma.

Ahra sontak menjadi bingung. Apa sih yang Appa dan Umma rahasiakan? Ada apa sebenarnya dengan mereka? Apa yang telah mereka bicarakan di dalam tadi? Pikiran-pikiran tersebut muncul di kepala Ahra mengenai kedua orang tuanya.

Kini semuanya sudah masuk mobil dan tetap duduk pada tempat mereka masing-masing seperti saat mereka berangkat tadi pagi. Appa yang duduk di bangku sopir, umma yang duduk di samping appa, dan Ahra dan Kyuhyun yang duduk manis di jok belakang.

"Kau tadi diapakan saja sama Appa, Kyu?" tanya Ahra kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ya, dicekik, dipiting sampai Appa menggosok kepalaku. Padahal rambutku tadi sudah aku tata dengan rapi. Tuh lihat, rambutku jadi berantakan begini, Noona," kesal Kyuhyun.

"Yah! Appa, berhentilah menjahili Kyuhyun. Dia sudah besar," Ahra bicara seperti logat ummanya.

Appa dan Umma yang duduk di jok depan saling berpandangan.

"Haha. Tumben kalian jadi akrab. Ahra jadi melindungi Kyuhyun nih?" kata sang appa.

"Oh itu..." kata Kyuhyun. Ia tidak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya karena mulutnya dibungkam oleh tangan kakaknya.

"Ada apa, Kyu?" kata appa. Appa-nya jadi penasaran lalu menoleh ke arah belakang. Ahra dengan segera melepaskan bungkaman tangannya di mulut Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Appa. Aku hanya ingin berkata 'Oh itu' saja kok sama Noona," Kyuhyun dan Ahra lalu beradu pandang.

"Kenapa kau mencegahku?" bisik Kyuhyun dan menyiku lengan atas kakaknya.

"Itu demi keamananmu, Nae Dongsaeng," Ahra melirik tajam namjaui dongsaengnya itu. "Kau tadi ingatkan kata administrator tadi kan?" bisik Ahra untuk mengingatkan Kyuhyun.

"Ne. Tidak boleh bergantung kepada orang tua lagi, 'kan?" Kyuhyun menimpali. Tentu saja sambil berbisik-bisik.

Ahra mengangguk lalu menghadapkan pandangannya ke jalanan lagi di sampingnya. Kyuhyun juga mengikuti tingkah kakaknya untuk membuang pandangan ke arah jalanan di samping mobil.

Kyuhyun melamun terus. Ia melamunkan bagaimana kehidupan asramanya kelak. Namun tiba-tiba bayangan anak yang menabraknya di lorong sewaktu ia hendak pergi ke ruang administrator, mucul.

"Perhatikan jalanmu! Jangan melamun terus," entah mengapa kata-kata namja yang tadi ia tabrak di lorong terus terngiang di kepalanya. Walau tidak nyambung, sepertinya kata namja itu tadi sangat cocok digunakan untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Perhatikan jalanannya, ya?" gumam Kyuhyun. Gumaman itu sukses membuat Ahra menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Ahra.

"Aniyo," Kyuhyun menggeleng. Tentu saja ia berbohong. Untung saja kakaknya tidak mendengar.

Setelah Kyuhyun sampai di rumah, dia segera melarikan dirinya menuju kamarnya di lantai dua untuk bermain game. Entah sampai kapan Kyuhyun bisa bermain game lagi karena sebentar lagi ia akan tinggal di asrama.

Ahra juga masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian yang lebih santai. Setelah ini dia bermaksud menanyai orang tuanya tentang apa yang sudah terjadi di dalam ruang sekretariat tadi.

Ahra keluar dari kamarnya untuk menemui appa dan ummanya yang kini tengah duduk di ruang tengah sambil menonton TV. Ahra berjalan mendekat lalu duduk di samping sang umma.

"Umma," kata Ahra untuk memulai percakapan.

"Hmm? Apa, Ahra?" tanya sang umma.

"Umma tadi bicara apa saja dengan ibu sekretariat tadi?" Ahra akhirnya langsung bertanya.

"Oh, yang tadi itu. Umma dan Appa sedih. Ternyata selain tinggal di asrama, setelah bersekolah dari sana, Kyuhyun akan ditarik untuk bekerja di pemerintahan. Frekuensi kita untuk bertemu Kyuhyun akan semakin berkurang," kata umma.

Oh karena itu, tadi appa dan ummanya menjadi berwajah kecut. Iya juga sih, tinggal di asrama akan membuat Kyuhyun jarang bertemu dengan keluarganya. Ahra menghela napas. Akankah Kyuhyun siap dengan semua ini? Biasanya bisa bermain game. Makan jika diperintah, tidur jika diperintah. Akankah Kyuhyun siap dengan segala perubahan yang ada dan mampu hidup menjadi pribadi yang mandiri?

**- TBC -**

**Balasan Review :**

**Kyu-Kyu :**

Iya, judulnya mirip. tapi isinya gak yakin. kekeke~ Review lagi ya?

**cho yongmi :**

Changmin udah keluar tuh dan ini udah update. Review lagi ya? ^^

**Jung Ryuhee :**

Ini sudah update MinKyunya. Makasih sudah baca. Review lagi ya?

**Cloud3024 :**

Ahra pusing karena appa Kyuhyun ternyata juga ngomong saat makan sama seperti Kyuhyun. Kekeke. Thanks sudah membaca. Review lagi ya?

**Ayakyu :**

Sudah dilanjut, Chingu.

**Kyuminjoong :**

Udah dipanjangin dan itu, Changminnya udah muncul. Thanks sudah membaca. Review lagi ya? ^^

**Evakyu :**

Udah ada Changminnya tuh dan ini sudah dipanjangin. Review lagi ya?

**Wdfkyu96 :**

Sudah aku update. ^^

**Karin :**

Aku pikir–pikir dulu untuk nyiksa Kyu. Sudah di–reply 'kan?

**rika-chan :**

Aku belum bisa untuk buat Kyuhyun jadi evil Kyu. Mungkin nanti di chapter atau cerita lain. Tapi aku nggak janji. Kekeke. Makasih sudah membaca. Review lagi ya? ^^

Ada yang mau me–review Lie to Me! Chapter 2 ini?

Klik review button, please~ :D

Thank you and see you again on the next chapter~


	3. 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JANGAN PERNAH MEMBACA CERITA INI BILA MEMANG TAK SUKA!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Katakanlah sebuah kalimat cinta kepadaku walau itu bohong! Katakan kepadaku jika kamu menyukaiku, Shim Changmin!

**Title : _Lie to Me!_**

**Chapter :** 3

**Main Cast :** Kyuhyun Cho

**Rate :** T / PG-15

**Genre :** Romance, Humor

**Disclaimer :** Cerita ini asli buatan saya. Awas aja kalo ada yang ngaku-ngaku :p

**Warning :** Alur lambat inside, sisi evil Kyuhyun hilang

…

**- Happy Reading -**

…

"Kau sudah mengepak barang-barangmu, Kyu?" tanya sang kakak yang kepalanya menyembul dari balik pintu. Sementara itu sang adik laki-lakinya yang bernama Kyuhyun tengah sibuk memasukkan baju-baju yang akan dia bawa ke dalam sebuah koper super besar.

"Belum, Noona. Aku masih mengepaknya. Sepertinya isi lemariku tidak cukup muat untuk masuk ke dalam koper ini," kata Kyuhyun dengan polos. Ahra yang mendengar hal itu lalu menghela napas. Rupanya adiknya itu belum mengerti yang baju yang mana yang harus ia bawa.

"Tentu saja tidak muat. Kamu memasukkan semua baju ke dalam koper. Kamu harus memilah-milahnya dulu," tutur Ahra sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Aaah~ Aku menyerah!" kata Kyuhyun lalu menelentangkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Ahra terkikik.

"Sini, biar aku bantu," tawar Ahra sendiri untuk membantu Kyuhyun mengepak baju. Kyuhyun lalu mendudukkan badannya lagi di pinggiran kasur. "Kamu nanti mau memakai baju ini tidak saat di asrama?" tanya Ahra sambil memperlihatkan baju-baju yang ia pegang.

"Aku tidak suka itu. Bagaimana jika yang oranye yang satu itu," kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk pakaian yang ada di sebelah kakaknya.

"Oke. Pilihan yang bagus. Lalu untuk pakaian resminya? Yang ini atau yang ini?" kata Ahra sambil memperlihatkan kemeja, yang ada di kedua tangannya.

"Aku bawa dua-duanya saja," kata Kyuhyun sambil memeluk bantal yang baru saja dia ambil.

"Oke," kata Ahra. Ia lalu melipat ulang dan memasukkan baju-baju pilihan Kyuhyun dan pilihannya, mana yang bagus dan mana yang tidak untuk dipakai Kyuhyun nantinya di asrama.

…

"Sudah siap, Kyu?" tanya sang ayah.

"Ne," Kyuhyun mengangguk. Telapak tangannya mendingin karena gugup. Ya, hari ini Kyuhyun akan menempuh ujian seleksi.

"Tenang. Kamu pasti bisa mengerjakan tesnya, Kyu," Ahra mencoba menenangkan adik lelakinya. "Percayalah padaku! Kamu pasti bisa. Kamu adalah anak yang pandai. Ingat sumpahmu tadi malam? Kamu pasti bisa!" kata Ahra sambil menggosok-gosok punggung Kyuhyun pelan agar rasa gugup Kyuhyun berkurang.

"Ne, Noona. Hwaitting!" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengepalkan tangannya sebelum pada akhirnya ia berjalan memasuki kawasan sekolah barunya. Kyuhyun pada awalnya memang berjalan, namun lama kelamaan Kyuhyun menjadi berjalan cepat. Akhirnya Kyuhyun berlari dengan penuh semangat. Ia yakin, ia pasti bisa bersekolah di sekolah impiannya ini.

"Hahaha, Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun," gelak tawa terdengar dari suara sang ayah. Ahra kemudian melirik ayahnya.

"Dia belum berubah ya, Ayah?" kata Ahra sambil melipat lengannya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di bodi mobil untuk melihat Kyuhyun lagi.

"Hahaha, begitulah. Ayah berdoa supaya Kyuhyun dapat mengerjakan soal agar lolos masuk ke dalam sekolah ini untuk mencapai cita-citanya," kata ayah Kyuhyun sambil menerawang jauh.

"Ayah jangan bersedih dong," kata Ahra sambil meninju pelan lengan ayahnya.

"Hahaha," hanya gelak tawa yang terdengar dari ayah Kyuhyun sebelum pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

Ahra kemudian mengikuti gerak ayahnya. Namun sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil, ia melihat sebuah mobil porsche hitam yang mewah melintas di depannya.

Seseorang yang menurut Ahra sebaya dengan Kyuhyun keluar dari dalam mobil mewah itu. Dilihatnya Changmin, pemuda arogan yang telah membuat gara-gara dengan dirinya dan Kyuhyun kemarin keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Oh, dia anak orang kaya toh?" gumam Ahra sambil terus mengamati Changmin. Tampak Changmin sedari tadi mengerutkan mukanya marah. "Dan dia sepertinya anak yang kesepian," kata Ahra dengan pandangan yang tidak lepas dari Changmin.

"Ah! Itu bukan urusanku!" Ahra memutuskan untuk menghentikan perbuatan memata-matai Changmin dan kemudian memilih masuk ke dalam mobil.

…

Pintu ruangan tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampakkan seorang namja tinggi yang berdiri dengan arogan. Pemuda itu kemudian masuk dan menutup pintu dengan sedikit kasar yang kemudian menarik perhatian Kyuhyun yang duduk di barisan nomor tiga dan dekat dengan jendela.

"Oh!..." Kyuhyun tidak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya. Kini Kyuhyun melihat lelaki yang telah menabraknya kemarin masuk ke dalam ruangan tes yang sama dengannya.

"Anak itu ingin bersekolah di sini juga ya?" batin Kyuhyun dalam hati. Pandangan Kyuhyun terus saja terarah pada Changmin sampai ia duduk. Changmin duduk tepat di samping kanan Kyuhyun.

Karena merasa terus diperhatikan dan risih, Changmin lalu menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"Mau apa?" kata Changmin dengan kasar. Kyuhyun buru-buru membuang arah pandangannya ke luar jendela bermaksud tidak menantang Changmin.

"Tidak mau apa-apa," jawab Kyuhyun santai. Changmin menatap tidak suka dengan Kyuhyun yang begitu dengan santainya...

"Baiklah! Semua sudah lengkap?" tanya salah satu pengawas tes yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Ne," jawab Kyuhyun dengan semangat. Sementara itu Changmin hanya bisa membuat ekspresi tidak ingin dan marah untuk melaksanakan tes.

Kyuhyun melirik Changmin sekilas. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Changmin? Mengapa sejak pertama bertemu, wajahnya tetap seperti itu? Apakah ia dipaksa atau bagaimana? Pikiran-pikiran tersebut memenuhi kepala Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun mengacuhkannya lagi. Ia ingin berkonsentrasi penuh agar bisa melalui ujian seleksi ini.

**- TBC -**

…

Wahahaha… *ketawa geje* #plak

Chapter tiga telah terbentuk~ tapi malah pendek dari chapter 2… Wahahaha… *ketawa lagi*

Tau alasannya kenapa? Karena yang review dikit~

Kalau yang review banyak, Cyan akan tambahi kata–katanya…

**- Balasan Review –**

**cho yongmi : **terima kasih telah menunggu… ini chapter lanjutannya, sayang… review lagi ya?

**Blackyuline**** : **yoiyoi… kyuhyun masuk asrama… mmm, umur kyuhyun seumuran sama anak- anak yang masuk sma… review lagi ya?

**cloud3024**** : **guru dan murid? bukan kok… mereka sesama siswa… kekeke… ini sudah dilanjut… review lagi ya?

**SPARKYU FOREVER : **Cho family emang imut–imut… kekeke… review lagi ya?

**yooshi704 : **yoiyoi… ini sudah dilanjut~ review lagi ya, sayang?

**js-ie**** : **sabarrrrrr~ Cyan masih cari ide~

**minkyudaughter : **ini sudah dilanjut… review lagi ya?

**VitaMinKyu : **ssst… jangan ngomongin gituan di sini…

**rikha-chan : **Kyuhyun itu sekolah~ Terus jabatan Changmin…apa ya? Coba tebak~ kkkkkk… review lagi ya?

…

Yosh… Balasan review sudah selesai…

Ayo yang habis baca, review dong… Biar Cyan semangat nulis~

Click the review button below~

See you on the next chapter~


End file.
